


О столах

by Serenielle



Category: Assorti
Genre: Gen, Humor, TEH DRAMA
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 03:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18438371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: Концептуальные размышления о формах столов.





	О столах

Ноутбук тихо, почти неслышно гудит, загружая сайт. Тихий шорох мыши, пара щелчков по вкладке. Итак…  
Стол. Срочно нужен письменный стол. Хороший, основательный стол, чтобы можно было поставить в библиотеку взамен поломанного. Старый был какой-то хлипкий, хотя раньше так не казалось. Кто ж знал, что хваленое дерево на самом деле такое хрупкое, ломается от малейших усилий и давления. И ножки были не цельновыточенные, а всего лишь хорошо приклеенные, и при резких, сильных колебательных движениях подломились — хорошо хоть по очереди. Оказаться посередине процесса на полу было бы удовольствием ниже среднего…  
Так, не отвлекаться. Стол. Основательный и крепкий, чтобы мог выдержать слона, а не вес двоих людей. Поэтому вот этот, красивый, красного дерева, придется вычеркнуть — конечно, по стилю хорош, но вновь проверять на прочность четыре тонких изогнутых ножки не хочется. Спина еще не отошла после предыдущего эксперимента. Да и вообще, ненадежная это штука — высокие тонкие ножки.  
Вот этот вариант хорош. Темное дерево, два ряда ящиков по бокам — отличное место для хранения документации. Низкие устойчивые ножки, которые без труда удержат на себе вес сидящего человека. Вот только ящичек посередине лишний — если лечь грудью на стол, изогнутая ручка будет упираться куда не надо, а если учесть при этом вес сопящего тела на спине, еще и отдавит…  
Опять отвлекся!  
Хм, вот этот тоже вроде ничего — низкий, устойчивый, но господи, зачем такая тонкая столешница! Да она же треснет и сломается, если положить на нее просто какую-нибудь тяжелую папку из библиотеки, что уж говорить о том, чтобы подсадить на этот стол кого-нибудь…  
Ο, вот отличный вариант — красное дерево, вообще без ножек, но с фигурно отделанным низом, узкий выдвижной ящик сверху и с дверцей снизу. Там будет удобно хранить всякие необходимые вещи. Да и край в самый раз — нужной толщины, чтобы не придавливать ничего, сглаженный, в живот не будет больно упираться, столешница крепкая, выдержит толчки и удары кулаком. То, что нужно. И по стилю подходит.  
Щелчок мыши — и вариант стола отправляется в корзину.  
Может, присмотреть еще небольшой столик на крытую террасу? Только не этот — стеклянная столешница просто кошмарна, скользит, липнет и не дай боже разобьется. И не этот — кованые ножки смотрятся красиво, но шурупы точно расшатаются. Этот вообще выглядит так, будто сломается под весом кофейной чашки, на него даже не опереться толком. Нужно что-то похожее на библиотечный… Ну, на крайний случай, с четырьмя ножками, но широкими и основательными. И в комплекте пусть идут тяжелые стулья — если не на столе, то хоть сидя получится…

***

— Ронднуар! — обеспокоенный голос Роше вывел из раздумий, Ронднуар моргнул, приходя в себя. Он уставился на экран с вариантами кофейных и обеденных столов так, будто в первый раз видел вкладку.  
— Что? — спросил он, старательно маскируя ошеломленность. Это же надо было так задуматься, еще и с подробностями!  
— Я говорю, звонили из налоговой службы. Декларацию надо предоставить через неделю.  
— Хорошо, — Ронднуар кивнул, все еще слегка заторможенный.  
Роше сунул нос к экрану.  
— Зачем нам новый обеденный стол?  
— Это на крытую террасу с восточной стороны, — Ронднуар навел мышку на картинку, и изображение покрутилось. — Как думаешь, он устойчивый?  
— Вполне, но тяжеловат для кофейного, да и стульями убивать можно, — с сомнением покачал головой Роше. — Стиль той террасы воздушный, а этот стол там будет смотреться не к месту.  
— Значит, переделаем террасу. Это хороший устойчивый стол и основательные стулья, — Ронднуар усмехнулся сам себе и щелчком мыши отправил модель вместе со стульями в корзину.  
Роше только плечами пожал. И зачем брату понадобился устойчивый стол на летнюю террасу?


End file.
